Pill Popping
by Skabooom
Summary: After months of dating, Tyler freaks out when he sees Jeremy take a pill at school. Thinking that Jeremy is reverting to his life of drugs and alcohol, Tyler confronts him, instantly jeopardizing their relationship. Jyler, Jeremy/Tyler slash, oneshot.


**_A/N Here's another oneshot! I hope you like it! This is based off of the "medication" prompt from Hurt/Comfort bingo! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Tyler walked up behind Jeremy while the younger boy stood at his locker, tossing a pill back and swallowing a quick gulp of water.<p>

"Just some meds." Jeremy shrugged, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.

"You're lying." Tyler sighed, leaning against the locker next to Jeremy's, crossing his arms.

"I am not!" Jeremy furrowed his brow, slamming his locker shut.

"Yes you are!" Tyler followed Jeremy as the boy began to walk. "Everyone who's anyone knows that you've had drug problems in the past, and this year hasn't exactly been easy for you. I know that things are hard, Jeremy, but that doesn't mean you can keep doing this!" Tyler kept his voice low so that people wouldn't hear what he was talking about, after all, they were in school and he didn't want anyone else to know that Jeremy was using drugs again. Sure, he wanted his boyfriend to stop, but he didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I'm not lying to you." Jeremy turned around to face Tyler, pulling him outside. "Why can't you just fucking trust me?"

"Because." Tyler sighed, making sure they were far enough from other people. It was no secret that they were dating, but it still wasn't the most widely accepted thing, and when they were having serious conversations, they liked to keep them as private as possible – didn't everyone? Once he felt that they were far enough, he looked Jeremy in the eyes. "Because I love you, and I don't to see you get hurt anymore than you already have, I don't want you to accidentally overdose or take something that isn't safe. I just…I love you too much for that."

"You love me, eh?" Jeremy reached into his pocket. "Well if you love me so fucking much, learn to fucking trust me." He tossed a small bottle at Tyler. "It's a fucking antihistamine, I'm coming down with a cold." He turned, walking away from Tyler, deciding to skip school for the rest of the day.

Jeremy walked home slowly, kicking the ground every few minutes with the toe of his shoe. He had thought that things between him and Tyler were going great, he had thought that they were going very, very well, in fact, but knowing that Tyler didn't trust him, well, it made Jeremy feel awful. He hadn't need to take any kind of drugs recently, he had been so happy with Tyler that drugs and alcohol hadn't even been on his radar screen. He was in love with the werewolf, and he knew all of Tyler's secrets, and even though some of them were bad, he trusted Tyler wholly. Jeremy had even gotten to the point where he trusted Tyler not to hurt him when he transformed, and he stayed in the cellar with the boy every full moon, but to find to that Tyler still didn't trust him…that really hurt.

He went up to his room, nearly jumping when he saw that Tyler was already sitting on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy snarled, dumping his backpack on the ground.

"I came to apologize," Tyler said softly, standing up and moving over to stand in front of Jeremy. "I borrowed Matt's car, but you didn't walk home your usual way, so I figured I'd just wait here for you."

"How did you know I'd even be here?" Jeremy said as coldly as he could manage.

"Lucky guess." Tyler shrugged. "Well, that and you had to go home eventually."

"Fine." Jeremy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You were right, I'm home, not get out, I don't want you here."

"Jeremy, babe, I came to say that I'm sorry!" Tyler sat back down on the bed next to Jeremy.

"I know that, but that doesn't excuse it. I haven't taken a single recreational pill or more than a couple social drinks since you and I started going out, and do you know why that is?" Jeremy paused, giving Tyler a moment to speak, but he said nothing. "Fine, I'll fucking tell you," he snapped. "It's because I was happy, Tyler, happy because I had someone who cared about me, someone who trusted me, and knowing that that's not true, it hurts, 'babe', it really fucking hurts."

"I know, I know." He sighed, bowing his head. "I'm really, really sorry, Jeremy, I'm really fucking sorry. I saw the pills and I got scared, I know that's not an excuse for accusing you of anything, and I'm so sorry."

"Look, please leave, okay?" Jeremy shook his head. "I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Fine." Tyler stood up, leaving Jeremy alone. The younger boy got into bed, pulling a pillow to his chest and hugging it tightly. Maybe he was overreacting, but Tyler's trust really did mean a lot to him, and not having it made him feel even crappier than his cold was already making him feel.

"Hey." Jeremy jumped almost half an hour later when Tyler re-entered the room.

"I thought you left," Jeremy mumbled, not even bothering to sit up.

"I didn't, I couldn't." he shook his head. "You weren't feeling too well, so I made you soup and tea." He set a tray down on the bedside table. "I'm going now." He turned, starting to leave when Jeremy cut him off.

"No, don't." Jeremy sighed, sitting up and reaching for the tea. "I mean, you can if you want to, but…you don't have to."

"Okay." Tyler moved back over to the bed, sitting beside Jeremy. "I really am sorry," he whispered. "I hope you know that."

"I know." Jeremy nodded. "I just…I don't know, maybe I saw a reason to push you away and I jumped at it."

"Why would you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because I've lost so many people so recently." He sighed, looking down. "And having you around, it's been too good to be true, I'm afraid that if something were to happen to you or if you left me, that I wouldn't be able to handle it, but if I were the one pushing you away, if I were the one in control, it might be bearable."

"And?" Tyler bit his lip nervously.

"I don't think there's any way to make losing you bearable," Jeremy whispered.

"Then it's settled," Tyler said, putting his arm around Jeremy. "I'm not going anywhere."

"God, I hope that's true." Jeremy took a sip of tea before setting the mug back down and pulling away from Tyler.

"Wait, I thought we were okay," Tyler said, confused.

"We are." Jeremy smiled. "I just don't want to get you sick."

"I don't care if you do," Tyler said pointedly.

"Well maybe I do."

"Okay, then I promise you won't get me sick." Tyler smiled, leaning in and kissing Jeremy softly. "And if you do, what's the worst that happens?" he asked, pulling away. "We spend a week in bed together?"

"God I love you." Jeremy smiled, kissing Tyler again. Maybe their relationship wasn't perfect, and both boys were sure that this would not be their last fight, but they had gotten through the first fight, and they were stronger for it, so how bad could it really be? Especially when the love outweighed the hate.


End file.
